A Promise Well-Kept
by Blackrose Malfoy
Summary: Even though Ginny's life with Harry may not always be easy she knows that as long as he keeps his promises to her everything will be all right. Thankfully, Harry always keeps his promises. Harry/Ginny. Written for skylands' Some Things Are Better Left Incomplete: Competition and TrueBeliever831's Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories).


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! :) This was written for skylands' Some Things Are Better Left Incomplete: Competition and TrueBeliever831's Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories), Category: Most Hated Pairing. (Please don't kill me for hating this pairing Harry/Ginny fans!) Even though I don't care for this pairing I think the fic turned out pretty well so please give it a chance. :)**

**Also, please take a minute to review once you're finished. I'd really appreciate it! :) And, as always, happy reading everyone!**

**********Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros (and maybe some others I forgot to mention). If this information is not correct I apologize. (I looked it up to make sure this disclaimer was accurate and that's what I found.) I make no money from this. This (writing fanfiction for the best book series of all time!) is just something I do for fun. (So please don't sue me!)**

A Promise Well-Kept

She wondered if being with him would ever be a less nerve-racking experience. Yet again, Ginny Weasley found herself wide awake, sick with worry, pacing the living room floor of her flat in the middle of the night. This was becoming a common occurrence. She was sure that if she didn't find another outlet for her worry soon she would wear a hole through the floor and wind up crashing through the ceiling of the flat below her.

The shear ridiculousness of that thought made her laugh slightly. The more fatigued she got the loopier her thoughts became. Ginny shook her head in an attempt to awaken her quickly dozing mind, but deep down she already knew the action was futile. Whether she wanted to admit it or not her body was refusing to keep up this sleep-deprivation any longer.

With a defeated sigh she flopped down onto the couch and pulled her favorite blanket around her for comfort. Even if she was unable to stay awake until her love made it home Ginny would not, under any circumstances, go to bed without Harry there to join her. That was a promise she had made to herself when she had first entered into this relationship with him. She knew what being with Harry Potter would entail, she had always known. It was destined to be a life filled with: panic, fear, and long sleepless nights when his duties as an Auror called him away from her. But, worst of all, it was also filled with the potential for heartbreak and loss.

She felt an involuntary shiver race through her body when that thought crossed her mind. What if something had gone wrong? What if something had happened to Harry? What if he would never come home to her again? Ginny sucked in a deep breath of air as her heart leaped with fear. No, she couldn't think like that. Thinking like that would bring her nothing but unnecessary sorrow. He _would_ come back to her. He'd promised he would come back to her. And Harry never broke his promises.

Ginny lay down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She had developed the habit of sleeping in that position during her sixth year at Hogwarts when Harry was who knows where enduring Merlin knows what. It was not a habit easily broken, especially on nights like this one.

She let her mind wander, making sure to stick with happy thoughts, about her future with Harry. Ginny thought about: where they would settle down, what their children would look like, what it would be like to grow old with him, and so on. Slowly she felt herself begin to smile. Even if her life with him would always be nerve-racking, and some days even terrifying, she knew that this was right where she wanted to be. She loved him, really and truly loved him, and that was what mattered most to her.

* * *

Not long after falling asleep Ginny began to stir. She originally brushed it off as being caused by her inability to get comfortable but she quickly realized it was being caused by something else entirely. After a few more seconds her eyes fluttered open; they then widened considerably when her gaze landed on Harry kneeling down in front of her. As she began to take in his appearance a visible hint of reservation crept into her gaze. It was as if she worried that he was merely the byproduct of a dream.

"Harry?" she questioned quietly, almost in disbelief.

"Hey Gin," he replied with a smile.

Without giving him any sort of warning she rocketed off the couch and tackled him. The action had caught him off guard so the two of them toppled to the floor ungracefully. They landed with a heavy thud that surely woke the neighbors, but that didn't bother Ginny. In fact, she had barely even noticed the fall. Instead she took advantage of their newly acquired position and moved so that she was straddling her love as she leaned down to kiss him.

She snaked both of her hands into his unruly hair and tugged on it lightly as she deepened the kiss. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Ginny loved the way that no matter what length of time he had been away from her both of them always felt a desperate need to be close to each other when he returned. Quite often, most times in fact, they wound up making love on the living room floor at least once before they ever made it to the bedroom.

"There's more where that came from," she whispered seductively as she pulled away.

"There always is," he answered with a smile, "But, before we get to that, I wanted to give you something first."

It wasn't uncommon for Harry to bring her some sort of gift when he returned from wherever he had been sent. She knew he liked to bring her little trinkets or sweets to show that he had been thinking about her while he was away, but he almost always waited until the next day to do so. The fact that he had just interrupted what had been transpiring between them meant that it must be important.

Ginny pushed herself up so she could look into his eyes while she spoke. "What is it, Harry?" she wondered.

"Well, I'd show you, but it's in my pocket and I can't exactly get to my pocket right now," he replied.

Ginny stared at him blankly for a moment before he chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're sitting on me," Harry elaborated with amusement in his voice.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling rather dim.

Once she had moved off of him Harry stood and offered his hand to her. She could have quite easily stood on her own but she liked the feeling of her hand in his so she gladly took the opportunity to touch him.

"Ginny, I want to make you a promise. Well, a few promises really," he began. "I promise that I will try my best to never take you for granted. I promise that I will always be faithful to you. I promise that I will never let any harm to come to you. And, most importantly, I promise that no matter what happens and no matter how difficult life gets I will always love you."

As soon as Harry had finished speaking he dropped to one knee and pulled a velvet ring box from his pocket. Ginny gasped in surprise as her eyes lit up with excitement.

Harry set the box on the table and gently removed the ring. He took her left hand in his and asked the question that she had by now figured out was coming. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes once the realization of what was happening fully sunk in. To say she was the happiest woman in the world at that moment would have been a vast understatement. Unable to find the words she simply nodded her head and watched as a brilliant smile, a smile she loved with all her heart, spread across Harry's face.

Many times she and Harry had talked about spending their lives together but she had never thought about what the proposal would be like. She certainly hadn't expected it to be in the middle of the night when he'd just returned from an Auror mission. But, now that it was actually happening, she decided that it couldn't have been any more perfect. It was spontaneous and unexpected and that worked for them.

Just before he slipped the ring onto her finger she stopped him. "Before you do that, I need you to make me one more promise," Ginny told him.

"Anything," Harry responded without hesitation.

"I need you to promise me that you will always keep all of your promises," she said.

"All right," he replied, "Ginny, I promise that every promise I ever make to you will be a promise well-kept."

In response Ginny smiled so brightly that even the most oblivious person in the world would have been able to see the pure joy radiating off of her. "That's all I'll ever need," she answered.

Ginny then let Harry slip the ring onto her finger. Deep in her heart she knew that no matter what hardships this life with him would bring she would never regret her choice. With Harry by her side she would be able to endure anything as long as he kept his promises, and Harry always kept his promises. Every promise he ever made to her would be a promise well-kept.


End file.
